Halliwell Cousins
The Halliwell Cousins are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters - Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. The Cousins |-|Wyatt= Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest out of the Halliwell Cousins. He's Piper and Leo's oldest child and older brother to Chris and Melinda Halliwell. He's currently single and focussed on his career and magic at the moment. He works as a doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Along with helping his father out at Magic School whenever he can. His best friend is the Half-Manticore, Caleb Shield. He's very protective out of everybody in his family, especially his brother and sister. He always puts his siblings first and keeps as eye on both of them. Both Wyatt and Chris are known for scaring off Melinda's boyfriends. |-|Chris= Christopher Perry Halliwell (though everybody refers to him as Chris) is the second oldest out of the Halliwell cousins. He is the middle child and second son to Piper and Leo. He's the younger brother to Wyatt and the older brother to Melinda. He's currently single and focusing on his magic. He is the owner of the nightclub, P3. That was after he bought back his mother's old club. He's very protective out of everybody in his family, especially his younger sister. He is always keeping an eye on her and especially when it comes to boys. Both Wyatt and Chris are known for scaring off her boyfriends. |-|Tamora= Tamora Hellen Mitchell is the third oldest out of the Halliwell cousins. She's the older twin daughter to Paige and Henry. Her and her twin sister, Kat have a younger brother, Henry Mitchell Jr. She's currently single and focused on finding her mother's killer. She is a full-time Whitelighter like her mother was. Her best friend is her twin sister, Kat Mitchell. Even if they don't always see eye to eye. She's more rebellious and outgoing compared to her twin sister. Which is why her powers are more destructive. When she wants something she doesn't stop until she either makes it happen or gets her way. Tamora also loves the magical side of her. She's very determined and independent. Tamora and Kat might look alike but they act nothing alike. |-|Kat= Katrina Patty Mitchell (though everybody refers to her as Kat) is the fourth oldest out of the Halliwell cousins. She's the younger twin daughter to Paige and Henry. Her and her twin sister, Tamora have a younger brother, Henry Mitchell Jr. She has an on/off again relationship with the Whitelighter-Witch Alex Marks. Currently they are off. She works at Piper Halliwell's restaurant, Halliwell's. Her best friend is her twin sister, Tamora Mitchell. Even if they don't always see eye to eye. She's more of a realist and rational compared to her twin sister. Which is why her powers are more calm and not destructive. Unlike her sister she not ver fond of the magical part of herself and rather live a normal life. Tamora and Kat might look alike but they act nothing alike. |-|P.J.= Pearl Johnna Halliwell (though everybody refers to her as P.J.) is the fifth oldest out of the Halliwell Cousins. She's also the oldest daughter to Phoebe and Coop. She has two younger sisters Parker and P Halliwell. She is currently single but crushing on Jake Adams. She works as a bar tender at her cousins nightclub, P3. being the oldest P.J. is very protective of her younger sisters. Even if they don't always get along with each other. She's always looking out for them even when they don't want her to be. |-|Melinda= Prudence Melinda Halliwell (though she just goes by her middle name) is the fifth youngest out of the Halliwell cousins. She is the youngest and only daughter to Piper and Leo. She's the younger sister to Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is currently single but is secretly in love with her brother's best friend, Caleb Shield. She has just finished writing her first novel, Blood Is Thicker Than Water. She wrote most of it while in High school and with Phoebe Halliwell's help Melinda published it. Though she is still taking some classes at a local college. Her best friend is a Demon-Witch, Maddie Mason. She's the daughter of Christy Jenkins though nobody knows she's part demon except for Melinda. She's like her mother inside and out. Kind and yet fierce when she has to. Both have the dark brown hair and brown choclate brown eyes, and the power of Molecular Immobilization. Though Melinda is more quiet and shy unlike most of the people in her family. |-|Henry= Henry Mitchell Jr. is the fourth youngest out of the Halliwell cousins. He's the youngest and adoptive child of Paige and Henry. He is currently single but still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend, Christy Williams. He is currently in his second year of college in New York. He has always had issues being the only mortal (aside from his father) in his family. Especially living with magical twin sisters who are complete opposites. Demons also tend to target him to get to the Halliwell's cause he can't really fight back. His cousins also use there powers a lot around him. |-|Parker= Parker Hope Halliwell is the the second third out of the Halliwell cousins. She is the second daughter to Phoebe and Coop. The younger sister to P.J. Halliwell and the older sister to P Halliwell. She is currently single but occasionally goes out on dates. She is currently in her senior year of high school. Planning to go away to college the next year. Her and her older sister P.J. often fight a lot the same way Prue and Phoebe use too. P and her get into fight too just not as much as her and P.J. fight. Needless to say the Halliwell sisters don't really get along. |-|Paris= Paris Charlotte Halliwell is the second youngest out of the Halliwell cousins. She is the third daughter to Phoebe and Coop. The younger sister to P.J. and Parker Halliwell. She is currently in the third grade. Soon she will be going into the fourth grade. She is often babied by her older sisters and parents, which she does not like. Now that she is getting older she is getting more independent. Even though she's the youngest she hates being treated like it. Even with her parents she doesn't always like it when they do something for her. Phoebe and Coop talk about how she will most likely be like Parker when she becomes a teenager. |-|P= Family Tree Notes * The godparents of the children are unknown except for Wyatt's godmother, who is his aunt Paige Matthews; but his godfather is unknown. *The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening. *The Warren line of pure witches only continued with with Prue, her sons, Piper, and Phoebe, since Paige and the other biological Charmed Children are either Whitelighter-Witch or Cupid-Witch. *In 2002, Phoebe was pregnant with a son with her former husband Cole Turner, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil. However, due to influence of the Seer, the child's demonic side was in control. After the Source essence possessed him, the child became pure evil. The Unborn Source died when the Seer stole the unborn child and could not handle it's powers, vanquishing them both. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson killing Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. *All of Piper's children have telekinetic powers and Paige's biological twins have split the molecular manipulation powers, and Phoebe's daughters inherit her psychic powers. Order of Births Category:Cousins Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Cupid-Witch Category:Mortal